Fangzahn - Kumm bi de Nacht
thumb|120px|right|Seite 28 thumb|120px|right|Seite 29 thumb|120px|right|Seite 30 Janny Timm präsentiert mit Fangzahn ein Abenteuer in der World of Darkness. Dies ist das vierte Kapitel. Quelltext *Einleitung *Kapitel 1: Wo man singt... *Kapitel 2: Von Prinzen und... *Kapitel 3: Die Band... die Band! *Kapitel 4: Kumm bi de Nacht *Kapitel 5: Der alte Mann, die alte Mühle *Kapitel 6: Dramatis Personae Kumm bi de Nacht Es sind der Möglichkeiten dreie, nach Dithmarschen zu gelangen. Zum einen kann der umweltbewußte Vampir von heute sich ganz einfach in den Zug setzen. Der Regionalexpreß Richtung Westerland über Elmshorn, Heide, Husum fährt immer zur vollen Stunde. Letzte Möglichkeit besteht um 1.00 Uhr. In diesem Fall dümpelt man etwa einundeinhalb Stunden durch die Steinburger Landschaft, bis man in Meldorf einfach aussteigt. Für alle, die einen Dominanz-Test verhunzen, kostet das 24,- DM (zweite Klasse versteht sich). Zum zweiten kann man sich mit einem schnellen Wagen schon nach einer Stunde in Meldorf befinden, wenn man die Autobahn nutzt. Es sind 84 Kilometer bis zur Abfahrt Heide. Von dort braucht es noch einmal zwölf Kilometer zurück nach Meldorf. Staus sind bei dieser Variante zwar nicht zu erwarten, trotzdem braucht der Fahrer ab Ausfahrt Itzehoe gute Nerven; denn die wagemutige Landjugend nutzt den innerdithmarscherischen Autobahnabschnitt als GTI-Teststrecke, und jeder, der nicht überraschend vier lallende Bauernsöhne im Kühler stecken haben will, sollte hier sehr vorsichtig fahren. Drittens und letztens kann man noch über Itzehoe, Brunsbüttel, Marne und Helse auf der Bundesstraße 5 fahren. Für Leute, die sich an Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen halten, dauert das etwa zwei Stunden. Der Vorteil sind bei dieser Route die vielen Polizeikontrollen, die die Straßen von all dem lichtscheuen Gesindel freihalten (ups, 'tschuldigung)... Meldorf ist ein zur lauschigen Kleinstadt herangewachsenes ehemaliges Haufendorf in der Dithmarscher Tiefebene. Auf einige Dutzend Kilometer im Umkreis ist der mehrere hundert Jahre alte Dom die einzige Erhöhung. Etwa 10.000 Bewohner haben jede Menge Platz, ihre Lebensperspektive aufzubauen. Das Stadtbild ist geprägt von Einfamilienhäusern mit Vorgarten. Die gedrungenen Einkaufsmeilen der Innenstadt bemühen sich um Urbanität. Das ganz große Geld wird jedoch von den Landfachhändlern gemacht, die im Industriegürtel um Meldorf herum vom Mähdrescher bis zur Petunienzwiebel alles feilbieten, was Bauer so braucht. Es gibt ein Gymnasium, ein Heimatmuseum und eine Mehrzweckhalle, die Dithmarschenhalle. Nachts sind hier die Straßen leer. Die durch Wild-West-Küstenmentalität noch verstärkte Norddeutsche Verschlossenheit tut ihr Übriges, und die Kontaktaufnahme mit Nahrung wird für die Party sicher schon ein Abenteuer an sich. "Moin"! Die einzige Möglichkeit, hier Interesse zu wecken, ist wohl, mit einem kurzgeschlossenen "Lanz Bulldog" (ein Trecker) den Dom umzupflügen. Der Holzwurm selbst ist nicht schwer zu finden. Diese kuschelige Kneipe liegt direkt an der Hauptstraße, und gegebenenfalls klingt sogar Musik durch die matten Butzenscheiben. Dunkles Eichenholz und Messingzapfhähne prägen das Erscheinungsbild genauso wie die Siegerwimpel des örtlichen Kegelklubs. Auf der provisorischen Bühne des Klubs geben Nick, Ray und die Jungs schon ihr Bestes. Das Publikum nimmt die Show begeistert auf. Es handelt sich um etwa 100 alternativ gekleidete junge Leute, vereinzelt mit bunten, mehrheitlich mit langen Haaren. Aufgrund des begrenzten Raums ist hier noch schwerer durchzukommen als in der Fabrik. Da man sich kleinstätisch kennt, werden die Neuankömmlinge argwöhnisch beäugt. Vielleicht sogar angerempelt. Hier ist echte Diplomatie gefragt. Es sollte schon klar sein, daß dies nicht die letzte Nacht in dieser Gegend ist und man sich vielleicht einen Schlafplatz besorgen sollte. Hier kommen zwei weitere farbige Nichtspielercharaktere ins Spiel, denen man sich mit Gassenwissen nähert, und die hier weiterwissen. 250px Atze und Tuborg sind zwei typische Vertreter untypisch ländlicher Entwicklung: Punkiges Aussehen, prolliges Auftreten, absehbarer Konsum an leichten Drogen und immer bereit, noch ein "Bierchen mit 'reinzuschmuggeln". Kurz gesagt das, was man in dieser Gegend für schlechten Einfluß hält. Ein Aspekt könnte diese beiden Gestalten jedoch interessant machen: Sie hausen im einzig besetzten Haus in ganz Dithmarschen. Zumindest halten die Leute, die sich dort am Wochenende aufhalten, dieses Haus für besetzt. An gewöhnlichen Werktagen ist hier eigentlich niemand anzutreffen, da auch die linke Szene schließlich zur Schule muß. Dieses Haus, so erfährt die Party zwischen zwei Bieren, ist eine ehemalige Bürgervilla, die wegen ihrer ungünstigen Lage gleich an der Hauptstraße aufgegeben worden ist. Renovierung oder gar Spekulation lohnten sich nicht, weshalb die Stadt schließlich das Grundstück erwarb. Bis den Stadtvätern etwas besseres einfällt, gilt das dreistöckige Gebäude als inoffizielles Jugendzentrum. Leider kann man sich wegen der allgemein angespannten Haushaltslage keinen Sozialarbeiter leisten. Folgerichtig sind die Räume inzwischen liebevoll mit Spontisprüchen aus den 70ern, Ton-Stein-Scherben-Texten und Che-Guevera-Portraits verziert. Wenn Atze und Tuborg die Spieler für würdig halten, werden sie die Party in dieses Haus einladen. Es ist wie gesagt wochentags eine sichere Schlafstätte. Es könnte helfen, sich als Ausbrecher und/oder RAF-Splittergruppe auszugeben, um die Sympathie der beiden zu gewinnen. Sollten die Spieler darauf spekulieren, eigenmächtig einen Schlafplatz zu finden, muß ihnen verdeutlicht werden, wie schwierig das in einer Kleinstadt ist. Dennoch steht es natürlich jedem frei. Die Band ist günstigenfalls noch beim Spielen, als der so beliebt und oft zur Erzielung einer dramatischen Wende bemühte Bote eintrifft. Trotz der allgemeinen Bewegung und des herrschenden Lärms fällt doch auf, daß die Tür aufgestoßen wird und eine abgehetzte und aufgelöste Gestalt hereinstürmt. "Die Faschos sind vor der Dithmarschenhalle!"... Auf diesen Ruf antwortet der Holzwurm folgerichtig mit empörtem Gebrüll und entlädt sein Publikum auf die nachtschwarze Straße. Bierdosen schwenkend und sich gegenseitig anfeuernd schwankt der Mob nun Richtung Innenstadt. Einige demontieren schon mal rein präventiv Teile des Mobiliars. Wer jetzt Kaltblütigkeit und Entschlußkraft beweist, der orientiert sich jetzt in Richtung Band. Schade nur, daß Nick und seine Kumpels sich ebenfalls in den Zug einreihen. Üblicherweise überfällt die Spieler in dieser Situation eine gewisse Orientierungslosigkeit. Man lasse sie in dieser, zumindest, bis der Pulk den mäßig erleuchteten Marktplatz erreicht. Anscheinend hat sich der Gegner seit der letzten Standortpeilung ebenfalls schon ein wenig bewegt. Aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung stürmt schon die lokale rechte Bewegung heran. In einmütiger Gewaltbereitschaft rennt man im Folgenden aufeinander zu, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit beherrscht von hundert Leuten entwickeltes blutiges und fluchendes Engagement den Meldorfer Marktplatz. Die Spieler haben nunmehr Gelegenheit, sich in Richtung Band vorzukämpfen und so hilfreich in's Geschehen einzugreifen. Da nur Nick und Ray übernatürliche Kräfte entwickeln können, werden Bassist und Drummer sicher über etwas Rückendeckung dankbar sein. Die gesamte Szene soll jedenfalls dazu dienen, ein Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen Nick und Ray und der Party aufzubauen. Irgendwann legt sich die Aufregung, und der Mob wankt wieder auseinander. Die Band läßt noch verlautbaren, daß sie morgen nochmal ein Konzert geben werden, diesmal hoffentlich ohne Unterbrechung. Sollte inzwischen ein logischer Kontakt zwischen der Band und der Gruppe bestehen, wird die Gruppe für den nächsten Abend in den Tourbus eingeladen. Es dämmert. 450px (Weiter gehts mit dem Kapitel Der alte Mann, die alte Mühle). Janny Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Janny Timm